The beginning of the end?
by Cheriblossem
Summary: She is a witch Charles!, nothing but a lying whore! He cried out in anger. She betrayed me...she betrayed me..he said softly putting his head in his hands
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of the end!**

* * *

><p>Sir,<p>

Your grace's displeasure and my imprisonment are things so strange to me, that what to write,

Or what to excuse, I am altogether ignorant.

Whereas you send me to me such a one, whom you know to me mine ancient professed enemy (Cromwell): I no sooner received this message by him, than I rightly conceived your meaning: and if as you say, confessing a truth indeed my procure my safety I shall, with willingness and duty, perform your command.

But let not Your Grace ever imagine your poor wife will ever be brought to acknowledge a fault

Where not so much as a thought ever proceeded.

And to speak a truth, never a prince had a wife more loyal in all duty, in all true affection,

Than you have ever found in Anne Boleyn – with which name and place I could willingly have contented myself if god and Your Grace's pleasure had so pleased.

Neither did I at any time so far forget myself in exaltation, or received Queenship , but I always looked for sucher alteration as I now find: for the ground of my preferment being on no surer foundation than Your Grace's fancy. The least alteration was fit and sufficient, I knew, to draw that fancy to some other subject.

You have chosen me from a low estate to be your Queen and companion, far beyond my just desert or desire: if then you found me worthy of such honor, good Your Grace, let not any light fancy or bad counsel of my enemies withdraw your princely favour from me, neither let that stain- that unworthy stain- of a disloyal heart toward your good Grace ever cast so foul a blot on me and on the infant Princess, Your daughter Elizabeth.

Try me, Good king, but let me have a lawful trial,

And let not my sworn enemies sit as my judges; yea, let me receive an open trial, for my truth shall fear no open shames : then shall you see either mine innocent cleared, your suspicious and conscience satisfied , the ignominy and slander of the world stopped, or my quilt openly declared.

So that whatever God and you may determine of, Your Grace may be at liberty, both before God and man, not only to execute worth punishment on me, as an unfaithful wife, but to follow your affection already settled on that party. Mistress Seymour, for whose sake I am now as I am; whose name I could some good while since have pointed unto: Your Grace being not ignorant of my suspicions therein.

But if you have already determined of me , and that not only my death, but an infamous slander, must bring you to the joying of your desired happiness, then I desire of God that He will pardon your great sin herein, and likewise, my enemies, the instruments thereof, and that He will not call you to a straight account for your unprincely and cruel usage of me at His General Judgment-seat, where both you and myself must shortly appear; and in whose just judgment, I doubt not; whatsoever the world think of me; mine innocence shall be openly known and sufficiently cleared.

My last and only request shall be, that myself may only bear the burden of Your Grace's displeasure, and that it may not touch the innocent sould of those poor gentlemen, whom as I understand, are likewise in straight imprisonment for my sake. If I ever have found favour in your site , if ever the name of Anne Boleyn have been pleasing in your ears- then let me obtain this request ; and so I will leave to trouble Your Grace no further.

With mine earnest prayers to the Trinity to have Your Grace in His good keeping and to direct you in all your actions.

From my doleful prison in the Tower, the 6th of may.

Anne Boleyn.

Closing her eyes...Anne thought about happier times when she was just a little girl.

A girl with no concerns about her future, no insecurity about her love from his Majesty.

but a girl who loved her family. Just her...Anne Boleyn, no mistress, no queen and no prisoner

All she can hope now is her beloved daughter Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>My first tudors story!<p>

tell me what you think..!

Just so you know: the letter doesn't belong to me! its just a start of something...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Right decision**

Your majesty please...

please forgive me.. i shall proof to you that my love for you is still here..

I love you and our daughter...

Please Henry... for the love of our daughter, give me one more chance!

Please..she whispered sadley looking at Henry...Anne said blinking her tears away.

she had to be strong, for her and Elizabeth.

Your Majesty...! I beseech you...

No..You..Lied to me! Henry said turning back enraged, You lied to me from the beginning!

No...Your majesty.. Anne said desperately holding Elizabeth closer to her, for her own comfort. She knew now what her faith would be. Just one more chance..that's all i ask, Your Majesty... one last chance...

Henry shook his memories with hate and anger..

You should do it!..i want her dead ! You understand that don't you Mr Cromwell! Henry snapped

Y...Yes Your Majesty! Cromwell said looking afraid.

Oh and make it quick! Henry said turning away from him. He felt betrayed, that woman he once called his own sweetheart just betrayed him. Tears were forming in his eyes.

He loved her with all his heart, he gave her everyting! And what did that whench do to him! That whore just betrayed him with other men including her own brother! Filty lying whore that she is. No more feeling remorse for her, she can begg all she wants...He thought bitterly looking at the window, thinking about yesterday when she used her own daughter as a pawn to look better.. The name Anne Boleyn is nothing but a filty mistake on his side.

He must search for a better solution, he must get rid of her and to marry someone who is better than her. His sweet Jane flashed before his eyes and smiled. Yes..his own sweetheart is going to make him happy, she is going to give him where all others failed before her.

Oh and one more thing Master Cromwell...

Yes Your Majesty? He said quietly.

Please inform Mistress Seymour about our engagement, she should be happy, that i know.

Yes sir, Cromwell said taking one more glance at his king before leaving the room quitely.

A new queen...A new start ..maybe new beginning for me as in a higher position...Cromwell thought, now in search for his new feauture queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Nan..forgive me for my behavior, for i am sad , sad to leave my daughter alone.

My precious intelligent girl, i am proud of her and shall always be, even when ..i'm gone

leaving this world, knowing his Majesty, his true Happiness is all i want.

My lady..Nan whispered fighting back her own tears, seeing her madam so broken, broke her own heart

I love His Majesty, he is a good man, he is a good father, for that i don't worry, but..sometimes

i worry..for the man he is becoming. I suppose Mistress Seymour is going to heal him, like i did once.

I hope she cares for my daughter,

Madam..Nan broke off, pain cleary in her eyes like her mistress. I will take care of the ..Princess..she wispered sadly, a tear falling from her eye. Thank you, Anne said closing her eyes, thinking about happier times with her daughter. We should Pray Nan.

Jane...that's all he should think about, her lightness , her beauty, her kindness..that's should be enoug for him. He promised her his love and heart.

Then why..does his head hurt when ..Someone spoke of her name..or the letter she wrote to him. He is gone mad, he knew she is behind all of this, even when she is in the tower.

His fists clenched with anger as his eyes flew open from the frustration.

Yes he should marry Jane, she would be a better and most fitting queen.

He will get what he wants, and what he wants is JaneSeymour on the throne.

He knows people love her ,for her kidness is greater than ...hers.

The name Anne Boleyn should not matter to him...Just like her letter.

She doesn't deserve a fair trail, for i know the truth..Henry thought bitterly, throwing the letter in the fireplace watching it burn slowly. New beginning with his Jane will come, for he is the king with power and more power he will have with her as his Queen. Stepping back from the fireplace Henry thought about Mary, his pearl, he should invite her back to te court and let her meet Jane, He knew Jane is going to love her, he should let Cromwell know for he will make the arrangements.

And then there was Elizabeth. Should he care? No.! She is not his!, He should put her somewhere else. Blocking the images he had with Elizabeth. Henry thought about his final decision.

My Lady..I've have some news..its from His Majesty..Master Cromwell said looking at the Blonde beauty who was pacing around the room.

Yes?..She smiled softley..What's the News? Jane said staring at him with a confused look

His Majesty wants to let you know about the engagement, for i know he is going to announce very soon if not today than tomorrow morning.

That's good news indeed..Master Cromwell, i am happy to hear that His Majesty made his decision.

Thank you for your kidness, Jane said happily.

I shall inform my father and brother very soon, Jane said a little bit giggeling.

It's happening..Anne gone as a Queen and enemy, it's her place to be the perfect Queen for the King. She is going to be a perfect wife and a Queen and hopefully a perfect mother.

Queen Jane Seymour, the future wife of his Majesty ...It's all going to be mine very soon, she thought.

Master Cromwell I suppose a celebrations couldn't hurt right? an unfamilar voice said suddenly

Cromwell turned around and looked at the man standing in front of him with a big smile upon his face.

Or should i say good Job...


End file.
